To-do strategii Clou
=Strategia marki: 5 pytań, które Twój marketing musi sobie postawić= Bardzo często doradzam klientom w ich marketingu – robię to zarówno w dużych firmach takich jak SONY jak i w małych, które dopiero zaczęły swoją przygodę na rynku. Co ciekawe: ludzie marketingu trafiają w obu przypadkach niemal na te same problemy. Różnią się skalą ale nie sednem. Strategia marki jest potrzebna zawsze i każdemu. Dlatego pomyślałem, że stworzę swego rodzaju listę kontrolną – 5 pytań, na które musisz odpowiedzieć, żeby upewnić się, że podstawy Twojego marketingu, tzw. „nisko wiszące owoce”, są ustawione w odpowiednich miejscach. Dopiero wtedy można się brać za bardziej skomplikowane rozwiązania. Oto zatem lista. Kto jest Twoim idealnym klientem? Niezależnie od tego czy słuchasz opinii konsumentów, czy jesteś wizjonerem, który kroczy własną ścieżką – to klient jest ostatecznie Twoim szefem. Jeśli produkt lub usługa mu się nie spodoba, zwolni Cię za pomocą swojego portfela. Ustal zatem, do kogo chcesz mówić. Ustalanie to często sprowadza się do zacytowania profilu demograficznego: kobieta w wieku 18-45, mieszkanka dużego lub średniego miasta. Przykro mi, ale to żaden profil. Bo w czym taka informacja może Ci pomóc? Jest mnóstwo produktów, które są adresowane „do wszystkich” – albo tak może Ci się wydawać. Skorzystaj z teorii „kluczowego momentu”. W jakiej sytuacji jest klient, który jest gotowy od Ciebie kupić? Gdzie się znajduje? Co go napędza? Odpowiedz na te pytania i możesz zapomnieć o wieku i dużym mieście. Funkcje i atrybuty: co sprzedajesz? Jeśli klient chce kupić jogurt, nie sprzedasz mu kapusty – proste. Zatem pierwsze zadanie to umieścić siebie i swoją firmę w jakiejś kategorii, której klient poszukuje. Nie wymyślaj na siłę kategorii, w której będziesz sam chyba, że masz olbrzymią ilość kasy na rozreklamowanie Twojego sposobu myślenia. Przykład z mojej branży: MIDEA tworzy silne marki. Postrzegamy siebie jako agencję brandingową, jednak reklamujemy się jako agencja reklamowa, bo klient najczęściej nie czuje różnicy. Twórcy elektrycznego pojazdu byliby głupi, gdyby nie nazywali go samochodem a błędem marketingowym Segwaya było wymyślenie osobnej kategorii na ten pojazd, podczas gdy można go było spokojnie reklamować jako skuter czy elektryczny rower. Co zatem sprzedajesz ? Korzyści funkcjonalne: co klienci kupują? Jeśli jesteś już wewnątrz kategorii, brawo dla Ciebie. Teraz czas na Twój punkt odróżnienia od reszty. Twój klient pyta „Co ja będę miał z wybrania Ciebie?” i musisz mieć gotową odpowiedź na to pytanie. Unikaj komunałów typu „wysoka jakość” – pamiętaj, że tutaj szukasz punktów odróżnienia. Wysoką jakość może obiecać każdy, bo każdy ją inaczej pojmuje. Znajdź konkret, którego nie będzie w stanie podrobić Twoja konkurencja i powtarzaj go głośno i wyraźnie. Tylko pamiętaj: konkret ważny nie dla Ciebie i Twojego zespołu ale dla klienta i jego otoczenia. Za co on jest gotów Ci zapłacić? Czy zbudowałeś „paczkę korzyści”? Bardzo często nie chodzi o unikalny produkt czy usługę samą w sobie ale o unikalną kombinację korzyści, która sprzedaje Twój produkt lepiej niż inne. Zobacz samochody Kia – jako samochody nie wyróżniają się specjalnie i nie zasługują na pieniądze klientów. Ale samochód plus 7-letnia gwarancja? To zupełnie inna rozmowa. Paczką korzyści może być produkt plus usługa, może być nią także obudowanie usługi doświadczeniami. Do restauracji możesz pójść coś zjeść ale możesz też pójść coś przeżyć (jak do restauracji, w której potrawy serwuje się w całkowitej ciemności). Ciemność nie jest produktem, nie jest usługą – jest doświadczeniem. „Paczki” są ważne jeszcze z jednego punktu widzenia. Klient bardzo często nie wie dokładnie, co może mieć – nie zna rynku tak dobrze jak Ty. Jeśli przygotujesz paczkę za niego, będzie bardzo szczęśliwy. Emocje i osobowość: kim jesteś dla Twoich klientów? Usługi taksówkarskie na pewnym poziomie przestają się różnić jakością: korporacje mają taksówki, które dojadą do Ciebie w czasie poniżej 10 minut, nie różnią się też specjalnie ceną czy flotą aut. Co wtedy robi Ci różnicę? Kierowca. Niektórzy lubią gadatliwych, inni lubią milczków. Kierowca może być usłużny i szarmancki, może też po prostu robić, co do niego należy. Klient doświadcza tu Twojej marki na typowo ludzkim, emocjonalnym poziomie. I to doświadczenie też trzeba zaplanować. Czy chcesz być dla klienta poważnym doradcą, czy może zależy Ci na tym, by wysiadł z taksówki z uśmiechem? Wszystkie podejścia mają wady i zalety ale nie da się ukryć, że na tym poziomie też możesz się odróżnić. Gdyby Twoja marka była osobą, kim by była? Odpowiedzi na powyższe pytania należy najpierw opracować wewnątrz firmy, zanim wyjdzie się na zewnątrz z jakąkolwiek strategią marketingową. My w MIDEA nazywamy tę część strategią komunikacji marki i opracowujemy dla Klientów odpowiedzi na te pytania albo… dajemy im schematy, jeśli chcą odpowiedzieć na nie sami. To jednak nie koniec.